


Thryce Advent Calendar 2018

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Perfect drabbles, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Anotehr drabble dump!(Don't you hate me by now? XD   )Anyway, 24 perfect drabbles all Thryce.As always: no overraching story except if explicitly stated. Warnings will be in the chapter summaries. Please read, some of them are really dark.





	1. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #racy  
> #slightly nsfw sexy times

It had been subtle at first, easy to miss. But once Thrawn knew where and for what, to look it became easier. Arihnda Pryce liked him. Once that was agreed on, the signs became easier to read until they could barely be called signs any longer.

Take the low whine now as his teeth grazed over the soft skin of her neck. Arihnda arched into him, burning like triple suns. Thrawn pulled her tighter with one arm, letting his other hand wander up her body towards her breast again where it elicited a high-pitched gasp. A very good sign indeed.


	2. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff  
> #actual romance

“What’s that?” Arihnda picked up the shiny round object.

“That,” Thrawn replied with a smile, “is your missing moon.”

“Missing what?”

“Lothal has only two moons,” he explained.

Only now Arihnda saw the thin chain at the bottom of the box. It was of a dull grey she recognised immediately. Csilla’s moon and Lothal’s earth. Only an idiot would think like that. Unfortunately, Thrawn tended to be an idiot. Her idiot.

She looked up at him with a smile. “Thank you."

The chain hung low when he gently fastened it around her neck, cradling the missing moon between her breasts.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff  
> #musings

It was a warm, cloudless, tightly weather-controlled night on Coruscant. Arihnda stood on the balcony beside Thrawn looking up into the sky. Of course there were too many lights to see stars, or even a really dark patch of sky.

"I never realised," she said softly.

"You are a busy woman."

Arihnda sighed. Always with the excuses. Then she smiled. "But they're out there. Somewhere. And it matters."

"It does." Thrawn put his arm around her shoulder. "The reason both of us are here."

Home. It was warm to know that it still thrived somewhere far out there, even unseen.


	4. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU Part 1  
> #torture  
> #off-screen non-con  
> #very dark AU

It's only water, Arihnda told herself, just water. But it didn't help. Another drop hit her skin. Not just water but a pinprick into the last substance holding her together. She had adapted well enough to prison, doing nothing, speaking to no-one, disassociating when the guards made their rounds.

"Will you yield to me?" 

The voice made her shiver. The reasons guards  didn’t ma k e their rounds around her cell any longer. Prison Supervisor Thrawn knew what he liked. Right now that was her. And sent by the Emperor himself for treason, nobody would ever come for her.

Nobody but him.


	5. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #smutty

Her mother had told her to count her blessings. Arihnda was not sure how to do that. Either it had to be one, sitting between her legs now with a smug face, or too many being showered all over her skin. The kisses took on a distinct direction, too.

Arihnda held out her hands, entwined her fingers with Thrawn's when he reached back for her. It was only a matter of time, until all thought was wiped from her mind. Two inches of time, one inch, and then the world collapsed inwards over her when the blessings converged.


	6. Perplexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Christmas Trope AU  
> #fluff  
> #there was only one bed  
> #gasp

“Only one bed?” Arihnda crossed her arms staring at Thrawn. “The fuck did you book?”

“It said ‘suitable for two’ in the catalogue,” Thrawn replied defensively.

_Two dwarves_ , Arihnda thought, but only shook her head. Sometimes her oversized companion was a little unfit for the real world. “I just hope you don’t sleep on your belly,” she muttered.

“And why would that be?” He lugged their baggage through the door.

“Because I’ll need that space if I want a flat surface to lie on.” She kicked the bed warily. At least it looked sturdy enough to hold their combined weight.


	7. Straight Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Prison AU  
> #implied torture  
> #implied non-con

“I yield.” Desperate sounds fought their way up Arihnda's throat. “I will yield. I promise, I will yield.”

A moment later she found herself, still soaked, in the arms of Overseer Thrawn, cradled tightly against his chest.

“It will be alright,” Thrawn promised softly.

A part of her knew this was the straight path to hell but it was chanceless under the sobbing heap of relief clutching at the arms of her abuser. She wanted to believe even him if she knew it would not be alright, even if she knew he was the reason it would not be alright.


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #gen  
> #maybe a tiny bit of drama

"No more promises!" Arihnda stood between Thrawn and the door. "No more tomorrows!"

Thrawn carefully marked the text he was reading before looking up. "We talked about this."

"Yes."

"And you agreed-"

"Yes," she interrupted him more forceful. "I was wrong. I cannot wait, live on promises. I'm starving."

Admittedly, she'd also hurt if he decided to call of their relationship now. But it would be a searing pain that passed unlike the currently consistent, dull torture. If she was to take back-seat always, she'd rather know now.

From the other side of the room, Thrawn contemplated her in silence.


	9. Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #reflexions

Sometimes it felt to Arihnda that this – relationship with Thrawn was just like climbing mountains. It was hard work, very exhausting but definitely worth it every step along the way. Still, from a certain point onwards the air became too thin and your brain stopped working properly. She was tripping high on asphyxiation, giddy with thoughtless exhilaration – ready to fling herself down the nearest sheer cliff. 

Because she was always certain that Thrawn would catch her. 

It was a new experience. It was draining and intoxicating. And there was always another mountain to be climbed. Thrawn was an endless range.


	10. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU  
> #non-con  
> #dub-con

It was a hard lesson to learn. To learn over and over and over again in relentless repetition. Just because your body was a traitor it did not mean your mind would follow suit.

Caught up in the throes of her ecstasy, Arihnda still hated the man who did it to her, greedy for his every touch and kiss, yearning for each fulfilling thrust. And still hating him. A realization that burrowed as deep as his hard cocking, drawing noises of desperate pleasure from her lips. Still hating him.

But Thrawn was a patient teacher and his lessons were thorough.


	11. Crooked Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #implied torture  
> #implied non-com

Arihnda's fingers followed the trails that meandered over the blue skin. She knew those lines. She created them all, a map covering a body solely hers. She smiled as her finger dipped into one of the deeper grooves, carefully crafted roads of pain that led into submission.

  
Sprawled beside her lay her canvas, red eyes almost closed, shivering under her touch; maybe with fear, maybe with anticipation. Her hand wandered lower, spreading out through the fine web on the soft skin under his navel. It didn't matter as long as he functioned satisfactory. A lesson Thrawn learnt long a go.


	12. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Modern Christmas AU  
> #fluff

"That one looks like a chimaera."

"Everything looks like a chimaera if you squint hard enough," Arihnda scoffed. "Also you've been using that for the last three. It's getting really old."

"It is still true," Thrawn insisted.

Arihnda snorted thrusting her hand into the snow beside her. "That one's a dolphin." She pointed.

When Thrawn replied with chimaera again, she shoved the handful of snow into his face.

"Oh!" He tried to sit up and get even with a handful down her neck. But when Arihnda straddled him, pinning his wrists to the ground, Thrawn yielded with an eager grin.


	13. Valleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan AU  
> #general

This whole expedition was a mistake. Arihnda looked up the steep walls of the umpteenth valley she had clambered into. All for nothing. The promised seel-berries were nowhere to be found. She thrust her hands into the depth of the brush not expecting to find anything.

She didn't. Instead her hands were gently grabbed and tugged at. Pulling them back slowly, revealed another set of blue hands holding on to them. Only when Arihnda looked up she found the other was not wearing protective gloves. The face glowing red eyes stared at her from under long black hair was blue.


	14. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU  
> #implied non-con  
> #implied violence  
> #implied torture

Yielding didn't improve anything much as Arihnda found out. Things didn't get more pleasant, just less painful. And Thrawn demanded complete devotion, not just distant allowing of touch and penetration.

So she was a complete performance of whatever his desires asked for, now writhing, now begging, whining, cowering in submission, struggling against him, and visibly, audibly enjoying every moment of it. But she was a complete performance out of bed as well, the broken woman with only one solace in life.

Because fire lived inside her, stronger than the burning between her legs afterwards. And Supervisor Thrawn was getting sloppy.


	15. Hill Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff

"Admit it, you're lost." Thrawn came up from behind, looking over Arihnda's shoulder. 

"I am not," she objected sharply, shaking the map as if that would help. "I know exactly where we are." Arihnda turned the map over a few times. "I am just not quite sure where everything else is." 

"Just look." Thrawn gently pushed the map down. 

The ledge they stood on overlooked a criss-cross of valleys, waterfalls springing through thick foliage, birds loudly claiming their stakes. 

"I'll set up cam," Thrawn said, kissing her temple with a smile. "If you have not lost the tent as well..."


	16. Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan AU  
> #mild nudity

Arihnda felt very exposed. Standing in the wilderness in her undies what not what she had come for. Still, once she had peeled off her rubber gloves, her unexpected companion had carefully but insistently checked if she was pink all over. A thing that seemed to fascinate him no end.

On the other hand, the view was nothing to sneer at and Arihnda had no trouble at all seeing that he was indeed blue all over in return. Also, pretty stacked all over and hairless as far as she could tell. Not that she had been looking specifically. Or unspecifically.


	17. Hurried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sad

It was her one regret, that moment. Too fast, too casual, too hurried. A brief touching of hands and exchanged glances. A pathetic last goodbye. The complete opposite of now: slow, determined, walking towards the edge. Arihnda savoured each moment because it was close to her last. It irked her that the rebels had won, for now. But what did it matter? Thrawn wouldn't be back to deal with her again ever.

It wasn't giving up if you held your head high and faced the end with open eyes. Not that there was anything she wanted to see out there.


	18. Chaff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Christmas AU

They had been walking for ages and Arihnda was not pleased.

“This is how you separate the wheat from the chaff.” Thrawn nudged her encouragingly.

“It is more separating you from my good graces.” Arihnda grumbled, frozen to the bone, shivering, teeth about to start clattering.

She was somewhat mollified when he yielded and turned back, putting his arm around her shoulders. Not that it helped much to warm her through their thick jackets, but it did something to heat up her face and less polite parts.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he murmured into her ear. “I promise.”


	19. Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU  
> #major character death  
> #murder  
> #implied non-con

"I never yielded!" Arihnda hissed. "I just held very, very still so you'd slip up and here we are." 

For the first time she saw something other on Prison Supervisor Thrawn's face than violent desire or smug superiority: surprise. It didn't last long. The glowing red eyes went dim as he suffocated on his own Adam's apple. 

Arihnda climbed off him, wiping at herself ferociously. There was no way she'd wait for the next day to come. At least Thrawn had been only one person dealing out pain and misery. But she'd be okay. He had never come completely unarmed. 


	20. Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sad  
> #everybody lives AU  
> #by accident

"So this is where you grew up?" Thrawn asked. 

Arihnda nodded, hands clasped behind her back, lips pressed into a tight line. "Of course it was a little more – intact." 

Less intact was barely possible. The town was razed, mutilated by weapon fire, sprinkled with debris from the exploded Imperial Dome. There was no inch unburnt. It ached in an unexpected way. Arihnda thought she had been done with home, with Lothal and its backwater mentality. Even with her parents. 

Maybe she should have replaced it with another place, replaced it with anything at all. Now it was too late. 


	21. Wheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan AU  
> more a beginning than an end  
> sry  
> somebody pls write all of it

"Wheat!" Arihnda exclaimed, running her hand through the stalks. They passed a lot of such spots with varying crops. On their own they might be accidents of nature, but after seeing so many of them, Arihnda doubted it.

"That's so clever."

Thrawn smiled but it was uncertain if he reacted to her tone or her hand touching the crop. He was very – tactile, to put it politely. No wonder for somebody without language. So far Arihnda had only gotten a guttural growl out of him which she translated into 'Thrawn'. He accepted it for a name. It was a start.


	22. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU  
> #major character death  
> #implied non-con

The lack of agency had ground Arihnda even more than Thrawn. But she had it back now. After pilfering his clothes for the gun, Arihnda rolled the naked body from the bed and settled in the corner beside her pillow. The weapon was smooth in her hands.

Tying a strip of cloth around the trigger she attached its other end to her ankle. One shot was not sure enough.

Arihnda relaxed against the cold walls, slipping the muzzle into her mouth. Then she straightened her leg.

She heard only the first of the six shots going off in rapid succession.


	23. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Christmas AU  
> #silly

“So this is your cunning plan of redemption?” Arihnda leant back. The mulled wine was excellent and warming her up again. But she was not ready to forgive Thrawn for dragging her through the snow-covered, freezing landscape for hours.

“Not by far,” Thrawn settled beside her. “My intentions are a lot less honourable.”

“Oh?” Arihnda turn towards him.

To find Thrawn putting on a hairband with antlers with a deadly serious look on his face. Mistletoe was tied up between them.

“Oh,” she repeated, suppressing the bubbling laugh. Arihnda reached for the ridiculous greenery but touched his cheek instead. “Well.”


	24. Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fluff

"For me?" Arihnda looked up the Chiss towering over her at her side. "Just once?"

She could _see_ Thrawn sigh – exasperated and indulgent – and knew she had already won. Pressing closer against Thrawn's arm, she peered up with a grin. "You won't regret it."

"Won't I?"

"No." Arihnda pulled at his arm more insistently. "Come on."

Thrawn sighed visibly and shook his head a little. Then he lifted Arihnda off her feet easily with a biceps curl. Arihnda held on to his arm tight and grinned right up where their lips met. He would not be regretting this for sure.


	25. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble Bonus for 25th&26th  
> Modern Christmaas AU  
> #fluff

“Oh my god, they are butt ugly!” Arihnda lifted the sweaters from their boxes, slipping one over her head immediately. “I love them! Where did you get them?”

“I have my ways.” Thrawn replied smiling. He took one of the sweaters from her hands and pulled it over his head. They were indeed ugly, but reliable sourced had informed him how much Arihnda loved horrible Christmas sweater. It was only for one evening and he would get to peel her out of hers soon enough.

“Reindeer!” Arihnda patted the soft wool over his chest, beaming from ear to ear. “They don’t suit you. It’s impossible! Thank you!”

The sight of her glowing from head to toe was well worth the snow-and-trees pattern covering her. Thrawn anticipated a very pleasant Christmas Eve indeed.

“You can take them off later,” he murmured as he caught her hands, kissing them slowly. “Provided I get to return the favour.”

Arihnda lunged, him toppling him to the ground and straddling him. “Why wait?” Before he could object, she closed his mouth with a kiss. Objection became unnecessary as soon as their lips touched. Thrawn closed his arms around her, pulling his own little supernova closer. 


End file.
